<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PHOTOSET] Никогда не обижайте Палпатина by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760372">[PHOTOSET] Никогда не обижайте Палпатина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021'>WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Drama, Education, Handmade, M/M, Photography, The Dark Side of the Force, doll photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудовые будни дианог.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis &amp; Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Никогда не обижайте Палпатина<br/><b>Задание:</b> «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»<br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/><b>Бета:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a><br/><b>Сделано для:</b> WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021<br/><b>Форма:</b> фотоистория, фотосет, куклокосплей, крафт<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> дианоги, Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Количество:</b>  22 фото, 11 фото процесса, три новые дианоги, две диорамы<br/><b>Формат:</b> 1/18<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>В фотосете снимались:</b> экшен-фигурки Darth Plagueis (Hego Damask) The Black Series 3.75" #18 и Palpatine (Darth Sidous) (The Phantom Menace) The Vintage Collection #79, дианога командного производства, аксессуары формата 1/18<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Никогда не обижайте Палпатина"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="mobileimage650"><p><br/>Родиться в лаборатории было удобно. Хотя бы потому, что никто не имел права есть то, что растёт в лаборатории.</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baUX.jpg"></a></p>
<p>Также в лаборатории был хороший начальник,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baUY.jpg"></a></p>
<p>приятный коллектив,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baV6.jpg"></a></p>
<p>перспективы карьерного роста,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baV7.jpg"></a></p>
<p>очень прямые перспективы карьерного роста,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVF.jpg"></a></p>
<p>бесплатный форменный халат по достижении должности лаборанта-исследователя,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVG.jpg"></a></p>
<p>дружный коллектив,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVa.jpg"></a></p>
<p>очень дружный коллектив,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVb.jpg"></a></p>
<p>интересные задачи. Например, заботиться об оборудовании,</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVe.jpg"></a></p>
<p>заботиться о растениях.</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVf.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVi.jpg"></a></p>
<p>Из странных требований было только одно: "Никогда не обижать Палпатина".</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVj.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVo.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVp.jpg"></a></p>
<p>Никогда не обижать Палпатина.</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVr.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVs.jpg"></a></p>
<p>"Заботиться о растениях", "никто не имеет права есть то, что растёт в лаборатории", "никогда не обижать Палпатина".</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVt.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVu.jpg"></a></p>
<p>НИКОГДА не обижать Палпатина.</p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVv.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVw.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVx.jpg"></a></p>
<p><a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3baVy.jpg"></a></p>
<p> </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Куклокосплей - это ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="mobileimage650">
<p></p><div><p>Фото процесса</p></div>Как <s>нарисовать сову</s> сделать дианогу:<br/>1. Делаем проволочный каркас<br/>2. Режем носовой платок на узкие полосочки, обматываем ими каркас, приглаживая влажной кистью.<br/>3. Сушим.<br/>4. Красим. Мы великолепны!<p></p>
<p>У этой дианоги четыре короткие ноги, что позволяет ей удобно сидеть на стуле:</p>
<p></p>
<p>Дианоги будут существовать в лаборатории, поэтому делаем им из коробки от мюслей стены, напоминающие стены в каком-нибудь НИИ. Для красивого перехода от белого к серому используем (по назначению) малярную ленту. У нас остаётся куча замешанной серой краски, делам дианогам ещё и большой красивый стеллаж:</p>
<p></p>
<p>Из пакетика от чая нарезаем кучу листьев, красим, склеиваем растения. Из картона и упаковки от гигиенической помады клеим клумбу, в качестве земли берём чай. В роли горшка для левого растения выступает крышка от майонеза.</p>
<p></p>
<p>Делаем ещё немного мелочи, которая будет создавать антураж (хотя на фотографиях она почти незаметна).</p>
<p>Какие-то ситские приборы из перегоревших лампочек для гирлянды:</p>
<p></p>
<p>Маленькие шприцы:</p>
<p></p>
<p>Нашу дианогу в конце ссылают на Звезду Смерти, поэтому нам понадобится мусорный отсек. Огромное спасибо <a href="https://twitter.com/DioramaWorkshop">@dioramaworkshop</a> за <a href="https://dioramaworkshop.com/speed-index/">блюпринты</a> диорам. Распечатываем блюпринт. Смотрим, думаем, что для 1/18 планки должны быть тоньше, пересматриваем фильм, решаем, что соотношения планок не 1 к 3, а 1 к 4, пересчитываем их количество, пересчитываем всё, включая ширину отсека. Дверь декалью нас тоже не устраивает, распечатываем скриншот, пытаемся восстановить форму узора на двери.</p>
<p></p>
<p>Режем картон, клеим картон на картон, режем пенакартон.</p>
<p></p>
<p>Отсек начинал строиться после прошлой ЗФБ, а заканчивал - в ночь перед выкладкой. За год планы Звезды Смерти успели потеряться, поэтому отверстие для двери было вырезвно сначало ниже и левее, чем надо. Но потом планы нашлись, и дверь была успешно перенесена на правильное место.</p>
<p></p>
<p>Грунтуем, красим, приклеиваем за окошками в двери светодиод, за светодиодом приклеиваем кусочек фольгированной бумаги (от упаковки сушёного укропа), чтобы больше света попадало внутрь отсека.</p>
<p></p>
<p>Немного бекстейджей:</p>
<p></p></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>